User talk:TheBen10Mazter
TheBen10Mazter/Archive1 Hey guys! I am administrator, so you guys can ask me any Ben 10 related questions. Thank you. If i banned you- please go to your talk page and try to communicate with me or you can go to alienx.wikia.com to reach me and we can discuss the block If i gave you a warning- Please follow the warning or not following it may result in a block. I will check this wiki everyday to make sure this wiki stays its best! Edit on! Hey guys this is my new archive, i'm starting new since I hit 100 messages! Please do not leave messages on my old archive, leave new ones here. Sorry Sorry but I cannot just give users bureaucrat status these decisions cannot be taken lightly and not on any request because once a bureaucrat only a wikia staff member can remove one from that position and I have to be careful using certain functions. {C}Superbike10 20:00, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Only if a bureaucrat like myself decides on that theres is no guarantees. Superbike10 20:08, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Like I said there is no guarentees because I have to make sure they are really trustworthy as only wikia staff members has the power to demote bureaucrats. Superbike10 20:16, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Possibility Yes it is possible to contact wikia staff of the need for removal of user from bureaucrat position. However it is better to be careful giving one bureaucrat rights as one can cause a lot of damage with no way to stop him except by wiki staff. Wikia staff members have more power than Linkdarkside and I do. {C}Superbike10 23:32, June 16, 2011 (UTC) PS: Blocks don't work well on bureaucrat as that particular user can unblock himself/herself. Its better safe than sorry. Re: Dont abuse a wiki feature to get badge I am sorry, i was trying to get a badge but those aliens should be in that category anyway. They are Omnitrix aliens because in Ben10,000 returns Ben is using an Omnitrix not Ultimaterix and he has ultimate Humungasour. If I am wrong about something please tell me. ~*adrik6*~ 00:22, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I did? Sorry, when I add a category it says Onitrix Aliens and Omnitrix Heroes as two different categories so I assumed there were two different pages. Michael Gough is the voice actor for Lt. steel. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michael_Gough_(voice_actor) . Digi-armour energize 01:19, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Talk As good admin as you are we dont need any new bureaucrats at this time and when new ben 10 comes on linkdarkside will become real active again. Superbike10 01:52, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I will choose who will become bureaucrats when stuff like that comes to that end of discussion. Superbike10 02:03, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Any trusted admin has a chance to be a bureaucrat. Superbike10 02:07, June 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Voting Oh, thanks. But you may want to check out the fan fiction wiki's system for voting for their featured user. It's simpler, and you can just comment on the user and/or vote against them. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:47, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ok heres the deal i have bad speeling so i am just going to lay off the editing for a while so i can polish up my speeling and gramer i am not doing this on purpuse ok sorry to bother youBen10finatic 22:58, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Ben10finatic 23:17, June 17, 2011 (UTC)what is worse what is worse is that i am 16 in that pic and i am 4 foot 10 also i was not tought much by my father or had help in school with speeling i have loast most of my schooling from being taken off of medications that i was put on by my dad so my brains is still wiring to find the place of that information. if you want to talk about this email me at wiccanelwolfx@gmail.com also i as put on the medication wehn i was 5 so yeah i kinda have the knowalge of a 5 yyear old boy withthe exception to high school level knolage. dont have to be sorry its ok, well my dad was extremlyt abusive to me and my sister i keept fighting back so he had me diongonesed as bipolar so i could be put on lots of meds most of them were not even for it some were for heat problems which i did not have it messed me up prety bad. but i live wiht it and make the best of life. ReRe:Fan Art No the picture he had uploaded was a drawn image. I prefer to warn them about it first and if I am reporting them I tell them they are being reported. Grey Matter going to squash you like a bug!! 01:40, June 18, 2011 (UTC) About Glitch I did not make any request concerning this glitch you told me. Superbike10 03:02, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Linkdarkside Thanks. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 06:52, June 19, 2011 (UTC) A Better idea I got a better idea I have created this Ben 10 Wiki:Fanfiction Report line this is a place where users were able to report all fanfiction they found then we can remove it faster. Hope you consider. Superbike10 00:21, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Well my fanfiction was a brilliant idea that way everybody can participate not just by a few select users. Also had you by any chance checked out my Ben 10 Wiki:Duplicate Images. Superbike10 00:36, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Well today as of now the page is now empty of any known duplicates. Superbike10 00:46, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Your problem I think I have solved your problem the duplicate images pages uses javascript so you may have in need for java to use it properly. Superbike10 00:55, June 20, 2011 (UTC) UserBox Actually I dont know how I never had done that before. But I can copy the template. Superbike10 21:22, June 20, 2011 (UTC) User infobox I had copied the templates but editing work will be needed to match this wiki some of them are interconnected. http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Template:User_infobox Superbike10 21:37, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ok an erro of the Finail bettle parrt1 is that right before albedo turns into humangousaur , he has the omnitrix on his wrist not he ultimatrix if you look very carefuly. omi not ulta ok an erro of the Finail bettle parrt1 is that right before albedo turns into humangousaur , he has the omnitrix on his wrist not he ultimatrix if you look very carefuly. maybe whats that about? i am reviewing it i have that dvred so i am reviewing it and what are you responding maybe to? Maybe, it might be right your error. TheBen10Mazter 19:35, June 21, 2011 (UTC) New stuff Well I like the new editor its pretty good I also disabled the article comments for certain reasons like users less likely to spam those and maybe keep vandals in check. Superbike10 21:30, June 21, 2011 (UTC) There one edit. I LOVE ben 10 but I'm too lazy right now to contribute. :) — Ji Robinson (talk) RE: Wikia editor! This thing is horrible. You can't see the templates at the bottom of the pages because the description appears even lower than that, and you can't see ''that ''because you can't scroll down. I also don't understand how the hell you put a title in your messages on talk pages (hence this full edit thing I'm doing). However, since it appears it's 2 vs. 1 from the admins on whether we should use it or not, keep it. Blaziken (T-B- ) 06:58, June 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: How to add a headline with wikia editor Thanks for the info. I'm removing defaultsort from pages which don't require it, like episode pages and characters with full names, and adding it where it is necessary, like in pages that have "The" on their title, since "The" isn't part of the character's name. Blaziken (T-B- ) 11:06, June 22, 2011 (UTC) New Wiki editor Yes I turn it off for a duration of a period of time as the new editor is still in testing. Superbike10 22:46, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Request page It works pretty good also I rename it to Ben 10 Wiki:Requests for rollback Superbike10 23:03, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I Love Ben 10! Assistance I can be a of a assistance of project exonaut like making that wiki a lot better make it more neat like of this wiki. Superbike10 15:29, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Improvements You should check out the improvement at the front page at project exonaut wiki. I hope you like it. Superbike10 16:54, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I even Unprotect the front page for registered users so that others can make improvements as well and due to the main page not having high traffic at this time. People should look at this http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Protection. Superbike10 17:06, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Chat I think that chat would make a nice addition to the wiki. I admit I get inspired by other wikis from time to time. I wonder have you by any chance use layout builder before. Superbike10 17:15, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Main antagonist if main antagonist, The major antagonists Highbreed are seasons 1 and 2 Alien force, and Eon is the main antagonist of Race Against TimeBen 20:44, June 23, 2011 (UTC) yet they were primary antagonists. if so Zs'Skayr secondary antagonist is now still there. So it makes sense to put there Highbreed and Eon. Ben 21:04, June 23, 2011 (UTC) decisions Decisions like that on whos admin or not is not given it is earned. You should discuss it with the other bureaucrats with that first. Superbike10 00:48, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Subheading I dont think the subheading is needed as admin can work almost anywhere here. I have given your friends Ji Robinson and DarkusMaster84 rollback rights just to let you know. Superbike10 01:12, June 24, 2011 (UTC) RollBack Yes I had gave User:DarkusMaster84 rollback rights you can check right here in this log http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/rights Superbike10 01:30, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Good News I got my admin rights on the project exonaut wiki restored by DarkusMaster84 thanks to a talk and cleared things up and he was thankful for rollback rights I gave him he will work on some pages here. You should check out the wordmark I made on the exonaut wiki. Superbike10 04:27, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes I like the new new page for ideas to help the wiki and yes teh wordmark is similar to the background on the project exonaut have to find a good quality image something that can attract people and created several new articles like systen requirements to run project exonaut. Superbike10 14:57, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight I think it will be wonderful to have our wiki spotlighted since our wiki is grown enough. Superbike10 01:28, June 25, 2011 (UTC) A thought I think you should contact Linkdarkside about the spotlight you requested since he have been here for a long time. Superbike10 01:44, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Gallery But it's for the character's gallery, not the character itself. It's redundant and inaccurate. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 14:45, June 25, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Anythingspossibleforapossible. Blaziken (T-B- ) 14:46, June 25, 2011 (UTC) I noticed. Blaziken (T-B- ) 14:50, June 25, 2011 (UTC) It even has a link back to the character's page. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 14:57, June 25, 2011 (UTC) bureaucrat I have given you bureaucrat rights just be careful about giving bureaucrat rights to others as only wikia staff and helpers can only demote a bureaucrat and you can make new administrators if need. Superbike10 15:19, June 27, 2011 (UTC) New Episodes Hi, You told me just now that I can ask you questions about new episodes that haven't released in my country but I've already seen them on internet but I wanna say you thankz for your gratitude and I'll definitely ask you if I have a problem. and one thing more I had a problem on your wiki AlienX.wikia on leaving messages is solved but I can't leave any message on your talk page as it says its locked. Shreyavasu21 15:21, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight I drop down the protection at the main page and besides the code is far too complex for the average user to understand anyway. Superbike10 16:36, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I am talking about the source code. Superbike10 16:40, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Change in user rights name Actually I dont know I to do that kind of stuff sorry, Superbike10 17:32, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Well it is good as it is so tell me how do you do that kind of stuff. Superbike10 17:35, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the privelage. But one thing. What does the rollback feature do? Does it bring back the pages that were brutally spammed back to normal like an advanced undo feature? Ben2themax 21:43, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Project exonaut What is between you and Ji Robinson I been blocked their because I unprotected the main page and a new user mess it up. Superbike10 00:48, June 28, 2011 (UTC) I got this blocked logs of Ji Robinson http://bakugan.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Log&type=block&page=User%3AJi+Robinson http://bakuganrandomtalk.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Log&type=block&page=User%3AJi+Robinson Superbike10 01:16, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Chat You know I felt sorry for lenopaw and DarkusMaster84 and I wished lenopaw was more careful of giving Bureaucrat rights to other people. I am sorry that darkusMaster84 quited because of a certain user. Im afraid that Ji Robinson may have to be demoted due to his lack of patience and his block records on other wikis. This is one of reasons about giving Bureaucrat rights in the first place. Remember a bureaucrat can be demoted by wikia staff and helpers should things get out of hand. A request may be in order. Superbike10 02:34, June 28, 2011 (UTC) RE:AlienX.wikia Yeah Thakz very much. Shreyavasu21 03:09, June 28, 2011 (UTC) About Merger I dont think Linkdarkside would approve of it after all he pretty much clean up the fanfiction a long time ago. So I think they should stay seperate so the users so that we can concentrate on what is actually in the episodes and official material. In addition, many TV series do not accept outside story ideas due to potential legal issues over ownership of the story ideas. Superbike10 17:38, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Template Well its pretty good mabye a bit more work would be nice. Superbike10 17:40, June 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Yeah! Thanks. I know you got bureaucrat rights a while ago. I always check every change on every page since my last visit. Blaziken (T-B- ) 20:10, June 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Oh Yeah I also noticed that. You left an announcement and posted on Superbike10's talk page. Blaziken (T-B- ) 20:16, June 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Live chat Sorry, right now I'm between cooking and checking this wiki every few minutes, I don't have the time for a live chat. Blaziken (T-B- ) 20:22, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Requests for adminship edits It's unnecessary to put who was declined and who was accepted on that page. Blaziken (T-B- ) 20:40, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Live Chat Not right now Superbike10 01:14, July 1, 2011 (UTC) chat how to enter message while chatting. Shreyavasu21 06:13, July 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Chatmoderator I know what a moderator is, and I think it's automatically assigned. Blaziken (T-B- ) 17:31, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Read what it says: "Groups you can edit". Meaning, groups you can add and remove people from. It doesn't mean I'm banned from chat. Blaziken (T-B- ) 17:39, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind, apparently someone forgot to separate that part from "Groups you can edit". Blaziken (T-B- ) 17:41, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Chat Ill be right their. Superbike10 23:37, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Chat Mabye another time Superbike10 02:25, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry but I got work this morning Superbike10 12:35, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey can you block some gut a fusion fall wiki His nanme is Fusion Abyss Why? BeCAUSE HE BLOCKED ME and i didnt do anthing i was fixing a page the numbah five page plz Ban him Codelyokofan60 14:50, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Chenk out my wiki tagggers wiki plz Codelyokofan60 17:42, July 2, 2011 (UTC)